Neptune
Neptune was a main character in HRU for the Pre Arc-4 stuff History I was first brought into the roleplay when Prince brought me along as meme exchange and sacrificed me to the meme gods when I was taken to Hell, I then conquered it and left. I proceeded to do so multiple times and even killed Gene the Emoji who was the current ruler of Hell at the time! But then, the main plot needed me and shitposting time had to be halted as I took the Comedy Stone from ICE and TJman and then made a giant planet of pudding! And then I went through my cycle of death, conquering Hell, and coming back and shitposting. Later I did something actually plot related! With Viridi and Mettaton, I held a tournament in my home country, Planeptune! The prize for the tournament was the Comedy Stone and one revival, I announced this and then proceeded to swallow the stone in front of the heroes before telling the villains about it. I'm not gonna explain how the stone got out of my stomach because it would make that Blaster guy stiff with something he probably doesn't have and because I never said how I did. I was presenting the stone to Ruby who won only for Minion Homer to turn her into a donut and stole the stone as Joker used the water that revives stuff via the power of the plot to revive this Akechi guy who I thought was just gonna be another generic anime villain in the RP but he is actually a pretty nice guy. After that I happened to have another thing of that water in my HDD form's non existent bra and revived Ruby and gave her a CPU Fruit turning her into the CPU Red Heart and trained her personally for the final fight. I assisted in the fight but forgot who I fought then. Sometime later I randomly died and was sent to Hell right as ICE was trying to rescue "Escargoon" who was really just Envy this whole time only for ICE to get trapped. In order to rescue him, we had to beat Robot Devil in Rick and Morty trivia which I got all the questions right via plot and the power of a protagonist! Robot Devil than called me an Edgy Bitch and slapped me with a Pickle Rick Dildo. But since I needed to get out of Hell now that ICE was freed and they found Escargoon, I nepped the pudding out of Robot Devil with a Plot Device causing me to conquer Hell again as I released myself. Later I met SMG4 Mario after having an epic fight with K. Rool over gamer juice. We then saved Ruby from the Sex Traffickers known as Mr. Saturn only for Mario to say he wants Spaghetti and make us both suffer violent sex because that is the 2nd definition of Spaghetti. They made a hentai doujin out of me as well which is trash according to Sans. And now some important plot stuff! Bill Cipher was rising after Pride killed Palutena and Viridi and so me and the other CPUs went to stop him only to fail and become hentai bait. After being freed I was then taken by DIO and end up being the cause of smut that will never be written. Also this memey guy with purple hair claimed to be my son only for DIO to beat the shit outta him... is he still alive? But afterwards with my gifts for being happy for Bill being defeated I rose Skyworld again! Now I gotta join this meme war to stop this one guy... lord Fuckwad I think his name was? Relationships The Other CPUs Just Like In Canon! Except Noire likes this edgy SI based off of my RPer instead of me... Oh well! I still have a whole harem! Pit He's cool! All 3! Dorky kid 4th wall breakers unite! But I should totally beat him in a fight. Prince He exists and stole Noire from me! So I stole pudding from him! Joke Explainer Peter We broke the 4th wall a lot, and I stole pudding form him. The THOT I killed IF SHE BREATHES! SHE'S A THOT!!! Villains Get ready to be Nepped! Everyone else Offer me pudding and head pats! The Plot My best friend! Except when it was on Bill's side.Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Soul Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3 Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Non-Virgins Category:Shitpost Characters Category:Bisexual